Second Chances
by TemperenceLeshay
Summary: Olivia has been keeping Dominic, the son she gave up at birth a secret from Sonny. Dominic is now grown and an actor, Olivia can't keep the secret any longer. Follow the story as a family fights for a second chance.
1. Chapter 1: Twilight

Before I start this chapter I would like to point out that this story is AU. Sonny and Olivia grew up together, had a relationship just like on the show. Sonny still does not know that Olivia was pregnant. The biggest change is going to be that Olivia gave up Dominic as a baby. It was an open adoption so she knows all about him. Dominic is an actor in this story. He has just hit it big in the movie Twilight(what? I'm a Twilight fan so sue me.). Dominic decides to use his biological father's surname for a stage name. Fans all over the world know him as Dominic Corinthos. Upon finding out about this Olivia decides to tell Sonny about Dominic before Sonny finds out on his own.

There is a trailer for this story up on YouTube. Look up Emofthemidnightdawn and it is the only video up.

Disclaimer: Don't own it and at the rate they are canceling soap operas these days I really would not want to.

Chapter One: Twilight

Olivia stood in the long line in front of the Port Charles cinema wondering why in the hell she let Carly talk her into coming. Carly wanted to see the newest vampire movie, Twilight, but had not wanted to go alone. So here she stood surrounded by near hysterical teenage girls debating on if she could kill her blonde friend and get away with it. Probably not, but imagining the countless ways she could murder her friend was currently keeping her sane.

"Finally." Carly said. "The lines moving."

"Remind me again why we had to see this movie on opening night?" Olivia asked as they made their way into the cinema and she handed her ticket to the man at the ticket booth.

"Because I have been waiting all year to see this movie." Carly said pocketing her own ticket stub as they made their way into the theater and sat down right in front of the screen.

"You owe me for this one. Next week we are going to see the Phantom on Broadway and you are coming wither you like it or not."

"Fine, I only brought you because the boys refused." Carly said as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

After what felt like an hour of previews opening credits began to play and Olivia's breath caught in her troat when one name was shown.

_Dominic Corinthos_

No, it couldn't be, could it? The son she gave up at birth's name was Dominic but his last name was Pattinson. Thats what she had been told. Her son wouldn't have Sonny's last name.

"Wow" Carly whispered to her. "Thats the first time I have seen anyone else with that last name."

When the character Edward came on screen, Olivia felt like she was going to pass out. It was her Dominic. There was no denying that he looked like the pictures that she had been sent over the years. If Sonny saw this, he would know. She chanced a look at Carly but she seemed not to notice.

After the movie was over the two women went to Kelly's Diner for dinner.

"Liv, are you okay? You've been quiet since the movie." Carly asked concerned.

Olivia thought about it for a moment. She needed to tell someone and she really trusted Carly. While others looked at the blonde woman as a conniving bitch, Olivia looked at her as a friend, someone who would do anything for the ones she cared about.

"I have to tell you something." Olivia set her coffee cup down.

"What is it?"

"Promise you will not freak out?" Olivia asked. Carly did like to overreact.

"I promise, just tell me."

"You know that when we were teenagers, Sonny and I had a thing going right?"

"Yeah" Carly nodded. "And I told you that I am totally okay with it if you want to start up a relationship with Sonny again."

"Thats not it." Olivia shook her head. "I still love Sonny, I never stopped but there is a secret I have been keeping from him and everyone."

"What is it?" Carly put her hand on Olivia's. "You know you can tell me anything."

"When I was a teenager, I got pregnant...with Sonny's baby." Olivia started to tear up.

Carly gasped.

"I knew that I couldn't give him the life that he deserved so I gave him up for adoption. His name is Dominic." Olivia explained and realization flashed on Carly's face.

"Edward in that movie?" She asked,

"Is my son. Is Sonny's son. I knew he was an actor, he was in a Harry Potter movie but back then he was using the name Pattinson."

"How old is he?" Carly asked.

"Twenty-three." Olivia wiped a tear away. "Carly what do I do?"

"You have to tell Sonny. He should know he has a son." Carly said.

"He is going to hate me. How do I tell him?"

Carly's eyes went wide.

"You just did." Said a male voice from behind Olivia.

She turned to see Sonny standing holding a cup of coffee with an unreadable expression on his face.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrath of Sonny

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue

Chapter Two: The Wrath of Sonny

Olivia sat quietly in Sonny's living room. She didn't know what to say and she didn't know what to do. Sonny had not spoken one word to her since they had left Kelly's. He stood looking out the window, as if deep in thought.

"How could you?" While he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, Olivia jumped as though screamed at.

"I didn't know what to do Sonny." Olivia whispered.

"All you had to do was tell me Olivia!" He yelled. "I would have taken care of both of you!"

Suddenly enraged, Olivia stood. "How were you going to do that Sonny?! We were kids, you had just left me for Connie! I did what was right by my kid and I don't regret it for one second!"

"Is that why you gave him up Olivia? Because I left you for your cousin? Were you trying to spite me?" Sonny shouted.

"No!" Olivia yelled. "I didn't want Dominic growing up the way we did! He deserved the world and I couldn't give him that in Bensonhurst! It was an open adoption, I've followed him his whole life! He's an actor Sonny, a star. He wouldn't have had the chance at any of his success had I kept him! Trust me I cried myself to sleep more nights than you can count wishing my baby was with me, wishing YOU were still with me but I resigned myself early on to the fact that I'm alone and I always will be!" Tears were now streaming down her face.

Sonny's face softened and he went and took a seat next to her. He gently put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry Olivia." He whispered into her hair as he kissed her head. "I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this. You deserved a lot better than I ever gave you."

"I never wanted to give him up Sonny." She cried.

"He's legal now right?" Sonny asked.

Olivia pulled away and nodded. "Twenty-three"

"Than lets get in touch with him."

TBC

Please let me know if you are liking this or not.


	3. Chapter 3: Dominic and Second Chances

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue.

Chapter Three: Dominic and Second Chances

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a hand for our next guess, the immortal teenager himself, Dominic Corinthos!" The overly perky Ashley Whithall of the _Ashley Whithall Morning Show_ announced.

Dominic walked on stage to thunderous applause and took a seat in the chair next to the host.

"How are you this morning Dominic?" Ashley asked.

"Wonderful" Dominic smiled.

"So let's get right to the questions shall we?"

Dominic who was wearing his best fake smile nodded.

"Your new film Twilight is the biggest movie in the world right now. It broke box office records in its first week of release. When can fans expect to see the sequel _New Moon_ hit theaters?"

"We just wrapped filming last week and as far as I know it is set for a summer release."

The fans in the audience cheered.

"Now Dominic there are some rumors floating around that you and co-star Trinity Walker are more than just friends, what do you have to say about these rumors?" Ashley giggled.

Dominic smirked, "No comment."

"So we can just make up our own answer?" Ashley laughed but you could tell she was annoyed at not getting the scoop.

"Lord knows you will anyway." Dominic replied, laughing it off as a joke.

"Now this next question has been raised a lot lately. When you got your big break, playing _Cedric Diggory_ in _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, you were credited as Dominic Pattinson and now the world knows you as Dominic Corinthos, what gives?"

Dominic decided to be truthful. "Well most people don't know this about me but I was adopted as a baby. My adoptive parent's last name is Pattinson. They passed away in a car crash when I was sixteen and after that I wanted to try and learn more about my birth parents. When I turned eighteen I finally got to look at my adoption papers and I discovered that my birth father's last name is Corinthos, so I took his name as my stage name and as my legal name."

"Wow" Ashley honestly seemed shocked. "Have you meet your birth parents?"

Dominic shook his head. "I've honestly been too busy with my career to try and find them but I would love to find them and get to know them."

Little did Dominic know that his parents were watching his interview at that very moment.

"He wants to meet us." Olivia smiled at Sonny.

They were sitting on the sofa in his living room. Carly was sitting in the chair with baby Jocelyn. She had come over to offer support.

"I will give you two this, you made one handsome man." She smiled.

"He looks like you so much Sonny." Olivia smiled.

"He has your eyes though." Sonny ran a hand through her hair.

The two seemed to be lost in their own little world.

"Well" Carly stood breaking up their moment. "I'm going to take Jocelyn and head out before your eye-sex turns into real sex."

"Carly!" Olivia gasped.

Carly laughed all of the way out the door.

"Can you believe her?" She turned to Sonny.

Sonny cocked his head to the side and looked at her with a smirk. "Would sex with me really be a bad thing Liv?"

"Don't start this again Sonny." Olivia sighed.

"I heard you admit to Carly that you still love me." Sonny moved closer until we was nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah and I've heard from a few different people that you have a hard time staying with one woman. I want to find our son and get to know him. But I can't be hurt again." Olivia pulled away.

"Wouldn't it be nice if Dominic was welcomed into a real family? With you and me together, and my other kids. We were meant to be as kids Liv, I was too stupid to see that. We have a destiny together. Hell Olivia, Carly of all people loves you! That's a sign from God that we were meant to be together."

"What until you get bored and run back to Connie or Kate or whatever the hell my cousin has named herself this week?"

"I am not going to leave you this time Olivia." Sonny shook his head.

"Would you like me to list the reasons we can't be together?" Olivia asked.

"Please do." Sonny nodded.

"Number 1, you've screwed me over in the past. Number 2, your a gangster, Number 3, I want marriage and you've pretty much sworn it off, Number 4, including Dominic you have four kids and I want more children. Those enough reasons for you?"

"Okay, now can I give you the reasons we should be together?" Sonny asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Number 1, I will never hurt you again, I was a stupid kid who didn't realize what I had the first time we were together. Number 2, I'm always going to be a gangster but I will always keep you safe. Number 3, I would marry you tomorrow because I know it would last with you. Number 4, I would give you as many babies as you wanted as long as you promise I can raise them with you. And finally, I love you so damn much."

Olivia was crying. "I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Sonny took her in his arms. "You won't be. We will take this slow."

"Okay." Olivia nodded into his chest.

"Are you agreeing to give me a second chance?" Sonny smiled.

"Yes, but if you hurt me again I will kill you and Carly said she would help."

Sonny laughed and kissed her.

"We can still get in touch with Dominic right?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, its about time we brought our boy home." Sonny nodded.

TBC

Okay my best friend was kind enough to point out that I normally don't like Carly. I don't thats true but Olivia needed a friend and I'm not really feeling Alexis right now and everyone else is too young.

R&R


End file.
